Her Unforgettable Past
by E person
Summary: Sasuke left Konoha five years ago. Since then, Sakura had left their past behind. Her new mission? Bring Sasuke Uchiha back to Konoha. Will he make all of Sakura's painful memories resurface, or will there be love instead? Currently being rewritten.
1. Bring Back Sasuke Uchiha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

This story takes place after the time skip, when the "rookies" are 18 yrs old and Team Gai is 19. Sasuke killed Orochimaru and is now in hiding. The rest of the story will unravel itself in later chapters, so stay with me. :)

_ "Sasuke... please, come back. Please...," said Sakura, looking fragile in the moonlight, her face streamed with tears._

_ "Your too weak, Sakura. You'll just get in my way," said Sasuke, looking at her with eyes as dark as the night sky above them._

_ "But I... I love you with everything I have! I promise, if you stay then I will get stronger and everyday will be a happy day! I swear! Just... please stay with me...," Sakura pleaded._

_ "Thank you Sakura, for everything. Good bye," Said Sasuke as Sakura went into a world of darkness._

The eighteen year old girl woke up, a layer of cool sweat covered her. Her green eyes were as big as saucers and her breathing was labored. She was trembling like a leaf in the wind.

_**'Sasuke, why did you have to leave? And why the hell do I keep having this stupid dream again? Why won't you go away!'**_ Sakura thought to herself while taking deep breaths to try to calm down.

_**'Well, maybe because you still love him, idiot...,'**_ said Inner Sakura.

_**'Yes, and brown cows make chocolate milk!'**_ Sakura thought sarcastically.

The pink-haired kunoichi and medical nin looked at her alarm clock.

"Only 8AM? Might as well get up..."

Sakura swung her body, which was still stiff from sleep, out of bed. Today was her only day off from the Leaf Hospital. After a quick breakfast of rice balls and scrambled eggs, she took a hot shower. She came out smelling like cherry blossoms, wearing her usual non-work/mission outfit of a yellow shirt with a sleeveless red dress over it, which reached to above her knees. She also wore dark green leggings underneath.

*Ding-dong*

Sakura went over to the red front door of her small, one-story house, and opened it. Standing in her doorway was her teammate, Naruto.

"Hi, Sakura!" Said the blonde, grinning like the lovable idiot that he was.

"Morning Naruto. What's up?" Asked Sakura with a smile.

"Granny Tsunade needs to see us in her office at nine," said Naruto.

This made Sakura punch Naruto, hard.

"Ow! Why the hell did you do that for?" Naruto asked, rubbing his head where a bump was forming.

"You moron! It's nine right now!" Said Sakura, while grabbing the crying Naruto.

The two ninja ran like there was no tomorrow to get to Tsunade's office. Tsunade hates it when people are late, especially when it's nine in the morning. Quoted from a very drunk Tsunade, people who are late are just "Bitches who don't give a damn about anybody else". When the two got to Tsunade's office door, they knocked.

"Come in!"

Sakura and Naruto walked into the room, panting like dogs on a hot day.

"You're late," Tsunade stated simply.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade but Naruto, being the idiot that he is, didn't tell me until it _was_ nine!" Said Sakura.

"Sakura, that hurts...," said Naruto, who was now injured physically and emotionally.

Tsunade's eyes softened as she looked at her student.

_**'Sakura had grown so much since Sasuke had left and she had requested that I be her teacher, which I happily accepted. She had been so weak, so small. She was always scared and easily brought down by a failure,'**_ Tsunade thought, _**'But now, she can break the ground with just one punch, and that's not even using half of her chakra. Now, she is a fully grown and developed women. Now, she is one of the top medic nins and kunoichi in the village. She had kept her pink hair above her shoulders, but now had more fire in her eyes than she did five years ago.' **_

"Just don't let it happened again," Tsunade said, letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever granny. So what did you want to talk to us about?" Asked Naruto.

A vein of annoyance popped out on Tsunade's forehead.

_**'Naruto on the other hand still had that annoying, but lovable, attitude,'**_ Tsunade thought, _**'He has grown so much, inside and outside, since he left to train with Jiraiya. He is now taller than Sakura by two or three inches, one of his major accomplishments. Naruto was now one of the strongest young men ever. But he still kept his childish attitude, orange clothes, and obsession with ramen. Although, that last comment that he said does make me want to beat the shit out of him...'**_

Sakura could tell that Tsunade was holding in some inappropriate words, so she punched Naruto before Tsunade could attack him.

"Thank you Sakura," said Tsunade, who's anger has gone down by a little bit.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Sakura...," mumbled Naruto, rubbing another bump on his head.

"Sorry, Naruto. Your one of my best friends ever, but... just be a little more mature, OK?" Sakura said, having trouble with how to word her question.

_**'He'll never grow up, will he?'**_ Sakura thought to herself.

_**'Nope,'**_ replied Inner Sakura.

"Anyway... I have a mission for you two. I guess this is sort of a test to see if you two live up to your newly appointed ranks."

Naruto's eyes sparkled.

_**'I can't wait!',**_ Naruto thought, _**'My first mission as Jonin! Now, I will finally be able to prove how amazingly awesome I am!'**_

Sakura just stared at Naruto weirdly, trying to figure out what his shifting facial expressions were suppose to mean. Sakura was an ANBU now. Yes, she was excited when she was promoted, who wouldn't be, but that quickly faded when all that she did was deliver "important" scrolls to other ninja in the village. But really, how special could this mission really be?

"You two will be sent to bring back Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto and Sakura both cringed at the name of their old teammate.

"What!" They yelled in unison, once the point of the mission sunk in.

"Why the he-", said Sakura before being interrupted by Tsunade.

"Language, Sakura."

Sakura was fuming now. She was clenching and unchlenching her fists, a habit of her's when she's angry.

"Sorry, but why do we need him back anyway? He will still be a criminal, just like the Akatsuki!" Said Sakura, nearing the point of a breakdown.

"Calm down, Sakura. And I've already thought about what to do with him. If you two were to bring him back, then we will have ANBU watching him at all time. He will do low rank missions until I think he's trustworthy enough to do anything else," said Tsunade, with a smug smirk on her face for coming up with such a ingenious plan.

"But-," said Sakura before being interrupted again.

"You heard me. I am not changing my mind now," Tsunade said folding her arms on her desk with a grin, knowing that she had won the battle. "Anyway, let me tell you a little more about this mission. We have an approximate location of Sasuke's current hideout. I want you two to break in and do whatever you need to do- drug him, tie him up, knock him out- just bring him back alive. Oh, and don't get caught by anyone. I heard that there are some rogue ninja running around that area. You will leave at one. Get your things packed and eat lunch. The journey to his hideout should take about half a day, so pack everything that you'll need, but pack light. Here is the map. Don't fail this time," said Tsunade, seriousness filling her voice.

"Yes ma'am," said Sakura, her eyes cast down in defeat, bowing to her teacher.

"You can count on me, Granny Tsunade! I'm definitely bringing Sasuke back! Believe it!" Said Naruto with fire in his eyes, his fist punching the air around him.

"You're dismissed then."

Sakura trudged home, feeling defeated, and packed everything that she'll need for the mission. This included extra kunai, poisoned senbon, shuriken, drugs for the-one-who-will-not-be-named, a medical kit, a _very _soft blanket to rest on, a water bottle, and some snacks; all packed in a dark green backpack. She then met Naruto at Ichiraku's for a quick lunch.

"Do you think we'll bring him back this time, Sakura?" Asked Naruto, after finishing his eighth bowl of miso ramen with extra pork, which was his favorite.

"Honestly, I don't know, Naruto. But... I hope we'll succeed this time," said Sakura, looking straight into Naruto's ocean blue eyes.

After the two finished lunch, with Naruto paying of course, they walked to gate. It was one o' clock exactly when they got there. They were met by Tsunade, who had her arms crossed over her chest, with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Are you two ready? It's going to be a tough journey," she said, while looking into a pair of green, and then blue, eyes.

"Definitely," Naruto said, and Sakura agreed.

"OK then, good luck, and I hope to see you two back soon," said Tsunade with a kind smile.

She then left after giving each a hug and a "Don't get yourself killed".

"Ready?" Asked Sakura, with an excited smile on her face, ready to finally go on a real mission.

"I haven't been this ready for anything in a long time," said Naruto, determination was written all over his face, his eyes were as bright as they could be.

The two Leaf ninja exchanged a nod and walked out of the big, wooden gates.

**Chapter one!**

**E person :D**

**3-26-11**

**edited on 6-18-11**


	2. Our First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Recap:**

** "Ready?" Asked Sakura, with an excited smile on her face, ready to finally go on a real mission.**

**"I haven't been this ready for anything in a long time," said Naruto, determination was written all over his face, his eyes were as bright as they could be.**

** The two Leaf ninja exchanged a nod and walked out of the big, wooden gates.**

**End Recap.**

Naruto and Sakura started walking on the barren dirt road. After walking deeper into the thick, green woods, the two ninja decided to go into the trees, jumping from branch to branch.

"Sakura, how much longer until we reach the hideout?" Asked Naruto, his bushy, blond hair moving with the light, evening breeze that blew with every jump.

"For the twenty-eighth time Naruto, I don't know!" Said a very exasperated Sakura, pushing a lock of pink hair behind her right ear, "But it is getting dark. We should probably stop for the day."

"But Sakura! I bet we're almost there!" Naruto whined, while giving Sakura the puppy dog face, "Please, can't we just keep going!"

"No Naruto. Besides, if we keep going then we will get tired. And if we're tired then we can't bring Sasuke back. And if we don't bring Sasuke back then there's no way you'll ever become Hoka-"

"OK SAKURA, I GET IT!" Naruto said, sticking out his lower lip.

_**'Don't you think you were a little harsh there?' **_Said Inner Sakura.

_**'Ugh... you again. But I couldn't help it! I was just kinda... mad. Actually, more like irritated. I had to get him to stop complaining somehow. And besides, that was the only way to make him stop... OK, maybe ramen, but I didn't bring any!'**_ Sakura said to herself,_** 'Besides, when do you care, anyway?'**_

**_'I don't think that it's Naruto that's making you so... irritated. I think it's the thought that you might be seeing a certain Uchiha again,'_** said Inner Sakura.

Sakura's left eye twitched as her Inner said that.

_**'Who? Itachi? I actually wouldn't mind seeing him right now,' **_Sakura half-joked.

_**'You know who I'm talking about. And besides, my hypothesis is correct,'**_ said Inner Sakura. She always loved sounding smart.

_**'Is not.'**_

_** 'Is so,' **_Inner Sakura retorted.

_**'Is n-'**_

"Shit! Ow...," said Sakura while rubbing her nose.

_**'And if you were paying attention, then you probably wouldn't have hit that branch,' **_Inner Sakura teased.

_**'Shut the hell up you-'**_

"Hey Sakura, are you OK? That was a pretty big branch...," Said Naruto, interrupting her fight with her Inner, which, as much as Sakura hates to admit it, was winning.

"Yeah, I'm fine Naruto. Everything is just peachy...," Sakura said, her nose hurting like crazy now.

"I was just making sure...," Said Naruto with a frown, looking at Sakura with hurt filled eyes.

Sakura let out a big sigh and said, "I'm sorry Naruto. It's just that I've been on the edge lately. It's just... this mission... and... Sasuke...," pain crossed her face when she whispered the last part.

"It's OK Sakura. I understand," Naruto said with an encouraging smile, "I've been like this too, ever since we got this mission... But I've had this feeling right here," he said while pointing to his heart, "This feeling that we might find him... we might actually find him and bring him back..."

Sakura smiled at here teammate. He always knew how to make her do that.

"Thanks for the pep talk Naruto. And... I've had the same feeling too. I just know that we'll succeed this time. I can feel it right here," Sakura said, pointing to her heart.

Naruto returned the smile.

_**'Sakura always knows how make everything better. She's always been there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on, but now it's time for me to return the favor. I need to find that idiot and bring him back, now!'**_ Naruto thought, more persuaded than ever,_** 'But Sakura's nose is looking kinda bad...'**_

"Hey Sakura, how about we stop for today? It looks like that nose of yours needs a rest. Is this a good place to stop?" Said Naruto while stopping on a branch and looking down.

Sakura stopped on the same branch and followed his eyes. The area below was a circular, flat, and grassy spot surrounded by trees. There were flowers of many different shades of the rainbow scattered here and there. The dense leaves above them and the wide trunks surrounding them also kept them camouflaged. No one would find them unless they wanted a rest stop in the same place. Naruto and Sakura jumped down onto the soft, green ground. They didn't need to make a fire because it was spring time and it was already starting to warm up. Also, the fact that it was getting dark helped a lot.

"Yeah, looks great. Do you mind taking the first watch, Naruto? Thanks," said Sakura. She was now pulling her blanket from her backpack, trying to get comfortable on the ground.

"I guess I don't mind, considering you didn't give me much of a choice...," Naruto grumbled to himself.

He sat across from her, keeping his eyes and ears alert for any signs of an enemy while Sakura quickly healed her nose and fell asleep.

_"Hey Sasuke, today I heard from Ino that when a boy and a girl are best friends, they __kiss," said Sakura._

_ "Well, we_ are _really good friends, right? Why don't we kiss then?" Sasuke said._

_ "OK."_

_ There faces got closer and closer until their lips met. They shared a small peck on the lips that lasted only about two to three seconds before they pulled apart. After staring at each other with light blushes on their cheeks, they both fell into a fit of giggles._

_ "Haha- So how- hahaha- was- ha- I?" Asked Sakura, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath._

_ "Hahaha- girls are- haha- so nasty," said Sasuke, gasping for air._

_ This made Sakura punch him on the arm half-jokingly while trying, but failing, to put on a serious but hurt face. This only made them both laugh even harder. They were both sprawled on the floor, clutching their stomachs, trying to stop the laughter._

Sakura woke up from her pleasant dream with a faint smile on her lips. The light from the moon and stars above highlighted her perfect face. The time when Sasuke and her had their first "kiss" was one of her most unforgettable memories. They were both only six years old, but she remembered that moment like it was yesterday.

_ "_It's my watch now, Naruto," Sakura said to the blond, who had a tired expression on his face.

"Hhhhwaakay Sakawa...," said Naruto while yawning.

Sakura climbed onto a low tree branch above Naruto while he snuggled into the still-warm blankets.

**'Yo,'** said Inner Sakura.

**'Yo.'**

_**'So, what would you do if we **_**did**_** meet Sasuke?'**_ Inner Sakura asked curiously.

_**'I don't know... punch that smirk off of his face I guess.'**_

_**'More like kiss that smirk off of his face...,'**_ her inner said, muttering to herself.

_**'That made no since at all...,' **_Sakura mumbled.

_**'But you know it's true.'**_

_** 'Shut up.'**_

_** 'Haha, I knew it. You're in denial,'**_ Inner Sakura teased.

_**'I said, shut the hell up...'**_

_** '…'**_

_** '…'**_

_** 'So... how's your nose?'**_

The moon was still up when Sakura woke Naruto up. After packing up the blanket, the two ninja started jumping in the branches, following their map again.

After covering a reasonable distance, Naruto asked, "How much longer, Sakura?"

Sakura just let out an annoyed sigh and said, "About thirty minutes, maybe sooner. We're getting close now, so be quiet!"

After running for about another five to ten minutes, Sakura asked, "Naruto, do you feel that?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she stopped running, trying her best to hide in the dense foliage.

"Yeah. The chakra feels so... familiar," said Naruto, his eyes squinted together in concentration, trying to figure out who it was.

"Sasuke," the two ninja whispered simultaneously.

They looked down from the branch that they were on to find their former teammate walking out of his hideout, hidden in the leaves of a bush.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you all liked it.**

**E person**

**4-3-11**

**edited on 6-18-11**


	3. Come Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Recap:**

**Sakura's eyes widened as she stopped running, trying her best to hide in the dense foliage.**

** "Yeah. The chakra feels so... familiar," said Naruto, his eyes squinted together in concentration, trying to figure out who it was.**

** "Sasuke," the two ninja whispered simultaneously. **

** They looked down from the branch that they were on to find their former teammate walking out of his hideout, hidden in the leaves of a bush.**

**End Recap.**

Sakura and Naruto stayed frozen in the thick canopy, hoping the spring leaves would be dense enough to hide them. They tried to conceal their chakra as best as they could, but they're eyes never left the young Uchiha.

_**'Holy shit, we found Sasuke! Dammit, he looks a lot stronger... and taller.'**_ Naruto let out a silent sigh, _**'I finally thought I was the tallest now and he has to go and ruin it...'**_

_**'What the hell, we found him that easily? I thought that he turned into this psycho-killer-ninja guy. I thought he would have sensed us earlier... or maybe he wanted to see us...?' **_Sakura thought.

_**'Well, I don't know which one it is but who cares? Do you see him? He's smoking hot and muscular and OMG his eyes! How can you be thinking about the mission when THE Sasuke Uchiha is standing in front of you? You and Naruto are probably the first people to see **__**him in five years. OMG, I can see his muscles through that thin, black shirt... ooh, it looks like **__**he got a little bit tanner over the years too... yummy,'**_ Inner Sakura rambled with a twinkle in her eyes.

_**'Would you just shut up already? Your giving me a head ache. But... he is kinda... hot... Ah, look what you did to me! Shut up!' **_

Naruto and Sakura were so deep in thought and surprise that they barely avoided the kunai's that was being thrown at them, aimed perfectly at their hearts. They barely avoided the attack, pulling out their weapons just in time. A sharp, metal-to-metal clank was heard before two kunai's fell to the ground. In the distance, birds were flying away, some chirping frantically.

"I know you're there, so come down," said the stoic Uchiha.

_**'This chakra... it's so familiar...,'**_ thought Sasuke, _**'But it can't be them. They're probably still as weak as they were before I left. Hn,'**_ he said, mentally smirking to himself.

Naruto and Sakura both landed on the ground softly. The old team seven- minus Kakashi- was just staring at each other, the occasional morning breeze breaking the tension. The wind blew Sakura's hair away from her face. Bright pink petals were blown off of a nearby tree, swirling in the wind and landing gently on the wet, morning grass. The sun was just coming up, making a speck of bright, orange light run between the leaves of the trees. A big gust of wind caused Sakura to shiver, although Sasuke took it another way.

"Hn, still scared and weak, huh Sakura?" Said Sasuke with his legendary smirk.

Five years ago, that smirk would have melted her heart, but Sakura has changed.

_**'Come on girl! Show him what you got!' **_Cheered Inner Sakura.

Sakura glared dagger at him while rolling her hands into fists, getting ready for a fight. The breeze was now getting stronger, the leaves were swaying above them. The morning sun made the shadows of the leaves dance around them.

"Sasuke, we're here to bring you back," Naruto said impatiently.

"Why? Does Sakura miss me _that_ much?" Sasuke said, his smirk growing larger.

"Not in a million years, asshole," Sakura said, anger flashing in her eyes. She started clenching and unclenching her fists. She still couldn't forgive him for leaving.

That definitely caught Sasuke off guard.

_**'Did Sakura really change that much? Did she change so much as to have no interest in me anymore? Damn, when did she get this hot?'**_ Sasuke looked away for a second, trying to dismiss his last thought.

_**'Sakura, you know you still love him... and it's pretty obvious too,'**_ Inner Sakura said.

_**'For the thousandth time, no I do not. Now, just let me do the talking,'**_ Sakura thought.

_**'You already do do the talking... haha do do...,'**_ chuckled Inner Sakura.

Sakura let out a sigh.

"Sasuke, come back to the village before we force you to," Sakura said forcefully.

"And why should I?" Sasuke questioned.

_**'Honestly, I have no idea...,'**_ Sakura thought.

_**'Oh come on! You do know why!'**_ Inner Sakura said.

Sakura mentally arched an eyebrow.

Her inner let out a frustrated sigh and said, _**'Because you love him! That's why. Think about it, Sak.'**_

And Sakura did think about it. She thought about how they were best friends as kids, almost inseparable. She would always go over to his house; his parents were always welcoming and kind. Itachi was like the older brother that she never had. Sakura remembered, every weekend, Sasuke's mother would always make cookies, making the house smell deliciously like chocolate. She knew that Sasuke didn't like sweets, which make her curious enough to ask. His answer was simply, "Because my mom made them". She remembered promising him that, one day, she would give him a sweet that he would love too.

She also thought about how they used to pretend that they were the strongest ninja in the whole land. His mother would always get mad when they used the chopsticks as senbon. She thought about all of the times where Sasuke would get jealous of Itachi and ask her to train with him. Her heart always fluttered, and her stomach always did back flips whenever that happened. Sakura thought about how, even though they grew apart as they got older, she had fallen deeper in love with him.

Sakura thought about the night he left. She thought about how her pain-filled heart constricted with every breath she took. She thought about all of the hot, hatred-fill tears that slipped from her glassy eyes, while looking into his onyx ones...; his beautiful, mysterious onyx eyes. On that night, she also remembered the pain and sadness that filled _his_ eyes. She remembered the sincere 'thank you' he gave her. Sakura remembered the faint 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you' that she heard before she lost consciousness. She remembered crying for him every night, wishing that he hadn't left. Maybe Inner Sakura was right. She was in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

"Well?" Asked Sasuke, waiting for an answer.

Sakura stepped closer, and was now about two feet from him. She could feel Naruto go into protective mode behind her, getting the kunai in his hand ready.

"You should come back because...," started Sakura, she let out a deep breath and then looked directly into his once-alive, but now curious and dark, eyes, "... because I love you."

**Thanks for reading Chapter 3.**

**E person :)**

**4-5-11**

**edited on 6-18-11**


	4. Still In Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Recap:**

**Maybe Inner Sakura was right. She was in love with Sasuke Uchiha.**

** "Well?" Asked Sasuke, waiting for an answer.**

** Sakura stepped closer, and was now about two feet from him. She could feel Naruto go into protective mode behind her, getting the kunai in his hand ready.**

** "You should come back because...," started Sakura, she let out a deep breath and then looked directly into his once-alive, but now curious and dark, eyes, "... because I love you."**

**End Recap.**

Naruto wasn't upset about what Sakura had just said. Actually, he was expecting it. One main reason that he wanted Sasuke back was for the village. After Sasuke left, everything was different. Especially team seven and all of the "rookies". Even though Sasuke was sometimes a pain in the ass, they all missed him. The other main reason was for Sakura. Sakura is like a little sister to both him and Sasuke, so he saw how sad she got when Sasuke left. He could also tell that she never got over Sasuke, no matter how much she tried to hide or deny it. Naruto was also her teammate and friend after all.

"I love you, Sasuke," Sakura said again, her shiny emerald eyes looking desperately for an answer.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction once it sunk in.

_**'She still loves me? After all of these years of me shunning her away? After all of those **__**painful words I said to her. Does she really still love me?'**_ Sasuke thought, _**'But... what if I still **__**love her too?'**_

The three ninja stood in place, each of them as still as a statue.

But Naruto, being impatient, said, "Would you two just make up? Or make out, it doesn't really matter right now, just hurry up already. I think I hear some ninja, probably the rogue ninja that Granny mentioned earlier."

Naruto then roughly pushed Sakura forward. Sakura got ready to fall, expecting the inevitable, but it never came. Instead, she fell into the iron-hard chest of the Uchiha. She could feel the muscles that her inner was talking about earlier beneath his thin, black shirt.

_**'Naruto, wait until I get my hands on you! ...Wait, where did that bastard go?' **_Thought Sakura. She looked behind her, trying to find the blond.

_**'He probably left to find the ninjas... or to give you two some privacy...,' **_Inner Sakura said with a wink and sly smile.

Sakura turned her head around but blushed when she realized how close she was to Sasuke.

"U-um S-S-Sasuke..."

_**'Dammit, stop stuttering!'**_ Sakura thought.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"Um... Naruto's not here. I mean, we're the only ones here, so talk. Why can't you come back to the village with me?" Asked Sakura, knowing that her childhood friend would comply.

Sasuke's guard lowered. It always did when he was around her. He always felt more... alive when he was with her. He would do anything to make her happy... well, everything except for this.

"I can't, Sakura. I still have to train."

"Please, Sasuke. I miss you so much!" Sakura pleaded.

_**'Dammit, I hate seeing her like this. Why do I keep doing this? Why do I keep breaking her heart?'**_ Sasuke thought, _**'Oh... now I remember why I left in the first place. Part of it was to kill Itachi but instead, I ended up kill Orochimaru. The other part was to spare her of the pain I keep causing her. I do love her but I can't go back. It'll just cause her even more pain. I have to come up with an excuse. I got one but going to cause her five times the pain that I've already caused her... dammit,'**_ Sasuke thought in frustration. _**'I'm sorry Sakura, but I have to do this... for you. For us.'**_

"Sakura, stop trying to convince me to go with you. Stop all of your nonsense and lying about loving me and wanting me back," Sasuke said, trying to cover the hurt in his voice.

"What? What makes you think that I'm lying!" Sakura said angrily, "What do you want me to say then? What can I say to make you believe that I'm not lying or talking gibberish? Oh, I know the perfect thing to say. How about I tell you that I cried for you every single night after you left? Or do you want me to tell you that I had nightmares of you leaving again, or even worse, dying?" Sakura's eyes started building up tears while she tried to push the horrible memory away. She tried her best to hold the hot, salty tears back.

"I felt so alone when you left Sasuke. I had no one else to turn to when I needed to talk or cry. You were the only one that understood me... but you were gone. Do you want me to tell you that I blamed myself for you leaving? I tried to tell myself that it wasn't my fault, but that didn't change anything. That didn't change the past," Sakura stopped for a second to catch her breath, letting a small whimper escape her lips. She tried to swallow the lump of pain and sadness that was forming in her throat. Each word that she said cut deeper and deeper into Sasuke's heart.

"Do you know the guilt that I had to live with? Did you know how scared I felt? Or did you know that I locked myself away until Naruto and Ino took me out of my room by force? Do you believe me now Sasuke? Huh?" Sakura was now yelling, the tears that she had tried to hold back were now running down her face, flushed with anger. She started clenching her fists. "What else do-," but she was then cut off by a pair of lips, slamming down onto her's.

Sakura stood there, her wet eyes were wide. She was shocked when she realized that Sasuke Uchiha was kissing her. She then unclenched her fists, letting her petite body go limp as she leaned into him, breathing in his hypnotizing scent of something sweet and spicy. She closed her eyes, forgetting about the hard, green land below them, the bright peachy colored sunrise above them, the thick trees around them; forgetting about everything, and kissed him back. Sasuke slid one hand onto her back, the other one was playing with her silky, pink locks. Sakura slid her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Once the two needed air, they separated. They were both breathing hard from the lack of oxygen, each had a slight blush on their face. Sakura's lips turned up into a small smile as Sasuke gave her another small kiss. He used his thumb to wipe away any stray tears. Sasuke then leaned his face into her's, their foreheads now touching.

He whispered, "I love you too."

Sakura's smile widened, but Sasuke's face remained serious.

"But I... can't be with you," Sasuke finished.

Sakura's heart broke when he said that. "What do you mean, you can't be with me?" She said, her head spinning with confusion.

Tears started coming out again. Sakura slowly nodded her head left and right, trying to comprehend what he just said. "Why?"

"Sakura, you know that I have to find Itachi. You know better than anyone else," Sasuke said.

"Then why did you kiss me? If you knew that you'd have to leave anyway, then why did you lead me on like this! I can't believe-," exploded Sakura before being interrupted by a noise from behind.

"Sakura! We have to go, NOW! Some of the ninja that Granny Tsunade was talking about are walking this way! They don't know that we're here yet, but we need to go!" Naruto said, panicking.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke, a pair of green eyes, filled with hate and disbelief connected with a pair of black eyes, filled with regret and sorrow.

"This is your last chance, bastard. Are you coming or not?" Sakura spat, her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I can't," Sasuke said while putting his hand onto her shoulder, his throat going dry.

"Come on, we have to go, guys! Remember, we can't be caught," Naruto reminded them.

"Whatever Sasuke. If training is more important than the person that you 'love', then I don't care anymore! I thought we were still friends, like before. I thought that, maybe, we could be more than friends, but I guess I thought wrong. I don't care about you anymore, OK? I don't need you!" Sakura said, her body trembling.

She then pushed herself roughly out of his arms. She and Naruto jumped into the branches and started running back to Konoha. Sakura never looked back.

After covering about three hours worth of running, Sakura's weariness, and the events that occurred earlier, caught up with her. She started crying again. Her crying then led to sobbing.

"Sakura, stop," Naruto said.

Sakura stopped where she was. She was shaking hard now. Naruto walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let it out, Sakura. It's going to be OK, I promise," Naruto murmured again and again while patting her back, letting her cry into his orange jacket.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I was so stupid...," Sakura cried over and over again. "I'm so stupid for thinking we were still friends. I was so stupid to be in love with him," Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes, "I still love him, Naruto..."

Naruto continued to pat her back and said, "I know Sakura, I know."

After her cries calmed down to hiccups, Sakura was so tired that her body could barely support her. Naruto noticed, picked her up, and continued back to Konoha. He was still about another five or six hours away from the village when he decided to stop. He was getting tired now; carrying a teammate for about three hours straight definitely had its toll on you, especially after getting only and hour or so of sleep. He got the blanket out of Sakura's backpack and laid her down to rest. Naruto sat down next to her, making sure that no one tried to harm her. After about an hour of silence, Naruto heard a rustling sound to his left.

"Naruto?" Asked the too-familiar voice.

**Sasuke will be kinda OOC, mostly because he's in love and because he and Sakura were best friends.**

**E person :)**

**4-7-11**

**edited on 6-18-11**


	5. Finally Reunited

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Recap:**

** "I still love him, Naruto..."**

**. . .**

** He got the blanket out of Sakura's backpack and laid her down to rest. Naruto sat down next to her, making sure that no one tried to harm her. After about an hour of silence, Naruto heard a rustling sound to his left.**

** "Naruto?" Asked the too-familiar voice.**

**End Recap.**

_ "Itachi! Itachi!" Said a six year old Sakura, running toward him. Her chubby cheeks were flushed, her small arms and legs were moving as fast as a child's limbs could move. Her pink hair was pulled back in a red ribbon, given to her by Ino._

_ Just as Itachi turned around, she jumped into his strong arms._

_ "What's wrong, Sakura Blossom?" Asked Itachi with concern, just as Sasuke walked into the room with an irritated look on his face._

_ "Sasuke threw my special kunai into the pond!" Said Sakura, tears coming into her big, green eyes._

_ "Sasuke, why did you throw her special kunai into the pond?" Itachi asked with a sigh. 'Hn, children...'_

_ "Because when we were training with the kunai's, she said that my aim was bad. I got mad," Sasuke explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_ "That's it?" Itachi asked, slightly amused, "Sasuke, go get Sakura's special kunai from the pond. What does the kunai look like, Sakura?"_

_ "It's pink with cherry blossoms on the handle," Sakura said, becoming much happier._

_ "Well, you heard her, Sasuke. Go get her kunai or _all _of yours will go into the lake too._

_ "Hn," said Sasuke as he stormed out of the room. On his way out Itachi and Sakura could hear him muttering something about "push over" and "why do we have a pond anyway"._

_ For the rest of the day, Itachi smirked while holding Sakura in his lap. They watched as Sasuke's head went above and then under the sparkling, blue water until he finally found it. Itachi made him give the plastic, pink kunai back to Sakura with an apology._

_ "Hn," said Sakura, sticking her tongue out at him._

Sakura awoke, very warm and comfortable.

_**'Am I in my bed? No, this isn't as soft. Wait, it feels like a pair of arms are holding me. Itachi, is that you?' **_Sakura thought to herself.

_**'Check again, sleeping beauty,'**_ Inner Sakura said.

Sakura opened her eyes, letting her emerald eyes connect with the bright sunlight streaming in from between the leaves. Her eyes then locked onto a pair of onyx eyes. She was at a loss for words.

"Sasuke... how? … why?" Sakura asked, finding it difficult to form a question.

***Flashback***

_ After Sakura had left with Naruto, Sasuke felt cold. The air around him suddenly chilled him to the core, each second passed in disbelief._

_ "I just let Sakura run away from me,"Sasuke said in realization. He sat down against the trunk of a tall tree, his elbows were propped up on his knees. He covered his eyes with his hands, the hands that were playing with Sakura's beautiful hair just minutes ago._

_ "What have I done?" Sasuke muttered to himself, _

_ His self talk was ended when he sensed the ninjas that Naruto was warning them about earlier, come his way. He quickly opened his hideout, walked through the entrance, and hid it again. When Sasuke was positive that they were gone, he exited his hideout, walked back to his tree, and continued mourning to himself._

**'Sakura, you're making me go insane,' **_he thought._

_ "I just let my best friend... the girl I love... my life walk away from me...," Sasuke said.. He let out a frustrated grunt as a silent tear ran down his face. He took a brief moment to decide what he was going to do. That's when he decided that it was time to take action._

**'There's no way I can keep myself away from her now. I'm ready now, Sakura. It's time for me to love you,'**_ Sasuke thought to himself, pushing himself off of the ground, and into the branches, motivated,_** 'I just hope that you still love me...'**

_ Sasuke ran and ran until his legs begged him to stop. But he kept going, the thought of Sakura numbed the pain in his legs. He slowed down to a brisk walk when he started to feel Naruto and Sakura's chakra. Sasuke jumped onto the ground silently and made his way to his former teammates, wiping the perspiration off of his forehead._

_ Sasuke pulled some big, green leaves aside and asked, "Naruto?"_

_ Naruto tensed and got a kunai in his hand, ready to attack._

_ "What the hell do you want Sasuke? Are you here to hurt her some more?" Asked Naruto furiously, his face getting dark._

_ Sasuke winced as Naruto said that. Those words stung him like a slap in the face._

_ "No... Naruto," Sasuke said, "I'm here to apologize. I'm here because I love her."_

_ Naruto hesitated as he loosened his stance, his face becoming gentle again. He knew that Sasuke was telling the truth._

_ "She's sleeping right now, but," Naruto said while walking over to Sakura and picking her up, "Here."_

_ Naruto passed Sakura over to Sasuke. A small smile settled on Naruto's face. _

_ "Team seven is reunited again? I always knew this day would come... although I didn't quite picture it like this," said Naruto, looking happily at Sasuke._

_ "Hn," said Sasuke, who was too busy trying to find a comfortable spot on the ground, with Sakura in his arms._

_ The two were silent, listening to the birds caw and cheep above them._

_ "Sasuke?" Asked Naruto._

_ "Hn?"_

_ "Truce?"_

_ After Naruto asked the question, everything went silent again. _

_ After several moments of unbearable silence, Sasuke finally said, "Truce." He had the smallest of smiles on his face, while Naruto had a huge grin plastered to his face._

_ Naruto walked over to Sasuke and shook his hand, accepting the new bond that he and his old friend and rival now had._

**'Finally... after years of searching, convincing, and fighting, Sasuke is finally coming home...,' **_Naruto thought, proud and happy that the 'bring Sasuke back' mission could finally be known as a success._

***End of Flashback***

"Sakura, you were right. I _was _a heartless bastard that chose revenge over you. And I'm sorry. I don't know what was going through my mind when I said that, but now I _am _thinking clearly and the only thing going through my mind is you, Sakura," Sasuke said, his silvery-black eyes staring into her green eyes, "I really do love you Sakura. Will you give me another chance?"

_**'Wow... who knew that you would be the girl to melt his ice-cold heart...?'**_ Inner Sakura chimed in.

_**'He never had an ice-cold heart. He was just... a Uchiha. But what should I do? Should I say yes?'**_ Sakura thought to herself.

_**'Is he hot?' **_Her inner asked.

_**'Duh."**_

_** 'Then there's you answer.'**_

"Sakura, are you OK?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Oh... yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," Sakura said coolly, "But Sasuke... do you truly, dearly, honestly love me?"

Sasuke's arms tightened around her as he said, "Of course I do, with all of my heart."

_**'Can't you see that I really do love you? Please, say yes,'**_ Sasuke silently pleaded to himself.

"OK, Sasuke. I'll give you another chance... but promise me two things," Sakura said.

"You know that I'll do anything for you...," Sasuke said, his finger locking perfectly into her's.

Sakura smiled softly and said, "Promise me that you'll come back to Konoha. Promise me that you won't leave me again..."

"I promise Sakura. Thank you for giving me another chance. I promise, you won't regret it," Sasuke said while standing up, Sakura still in his arms.

Sakura leaned in for a kiss, which Sasuke happily returned.

"Well, if your done with all of that mushy lovey-dovey stuff, can I say something?" Naruto asked with a lopsided smirk.

"TEAM SEVEN IS FINALLY BACK TOGETHER! WHOO!" Naruto yelled happily, running over to his teammates with his fists punching the air. He gave them a big bear hug, trying to keep his excitement level down.

"Finally...," Sakura said under her breath, reading her teammates' minds.

**E person :)**

**4-10-11**

**edited on 6-18-11**


	6. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Recap:**

"**Well, if your done with all of that mushy lovey-dovey stuff, can I say something?" Naruto asked with a lopsided smirk. "TEAM SEVEN IS FINALLY BACK TOGETHER! WHOO!" Naruto yelled happily, running over to his teammates with his fists punching the air. He gave them a big bear hug, trying to keep his excitement level down.**

** "Finally...," Sakura said under her breath, reading her teammates' minds.**

**End Recap.**

The reunited team seven wasted no time in getting back to Konoha. Along the way, Sakura was either holding hands with Sasuke or in his arms, much to Naruto's disgust. As they neared the village, Sakura could feel Sasuke getting tenser and tenser.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Asked Sakura.

He locked eyes with her, his eyes were now filled with some of the happiness that had left him years ago. Naruto looked back, wanting to hear the answer. "Nothing."

"Bull shit, Sasuke," Naruto said, "Just spit it out already."

"Hn," Sasuke said, looking away to his left.

"Are you scared about going back to the village?" Sakura asked, trying to get him to look at her.

_**'Why is it that she can always read my mind?'**_ Sasuke thought as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Uchiha's don't get... scared," Sasuke said, saying the last word with much disgust, "I'm just... not sure of what to expect."

"Oh, come on, scaredy cat! There's nothing to be afraid of," Naruto teased.

Sasuke glared at him.

"But seriously," Sakura said, sending a warning glance at Naruto,"Nothing bad's going to happen. Lady Tsunade said that you will only be watched by ANBU and be doing D-rank missions."

"Ah, fun," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, It'll all work out, I mean, we're finally together, right?" Sakura asked with a smile, pulling his hands out of hiding. That got Sasuke's attention.

"Right," Sasuke said while leaning down to kiss her.

"Bleh...," Naruto said as he kept on walking, pretending to throwing up along the way.

"Well, here we are guys. Home sweet home, just a couple of yards away... ," Naruto smiled, excited to be home again. He took a big whiff of the air and said, "Ah... smells just like Konoha."

"And what exactly does Konoha smell like?" Asked Sasuke, arching an eyebrow.

"... Um... leaves... and... gosh Sasuke! It just does, OK!" Naruto said quickly.

"Sasuke, stop torturing Naruto. Naruto, again, be more mature," Sakura intervened.

The newly-united team seven stopped about ten or so yards away from the front gates. Sasuke let out a deep breath.

"Ready?" Sakura asked, also excited to be home again.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Come on then," Sakura said, her grip on his hand getting tighter, "Remember, don't kill anyone and everything will be great. I promise."

"You say that like it's the easiest thing in the world," Sasuke said, which earned him a slap on the shoulder, "Hn. Let's go then."

They all let out a deep breath and started walking forward, Naruto taking the lead.

_**'Finally back... after five years. I wonder how much everyone has changed? I wonder how many people will be afraid of me? I wonder if they are all still weak? Hn,' **_Sasuke thought.

Naruto, who was eager to be home, had already reached the gates. He was greeted by Shikamaru and another chunin that he didn't recognize, who were supervising the gates.

"Hey, Naruto! Back so soon?" Shikamaru said while standing up and walking over to his friend.

"Yeah, weren't you suppose to bring Sasuke back again? And wasn't Sakura with you too?" The other chunin asked, who walked up beside Shikamaru and stopped.

The unnamed chunin was about five feet, ten inches tall, and looked like he weighed about 100 pounds. In other words, lanky. Or maybe even toothpick described him better. He had oily, blondish-silver hair, about the length of Sakura's. He had very squinty black eyes and a face that looked like a sweet potato. He was wearing the traditional chunin clothing.

_**'How much more good looking can a guy get?,'**_ Naruto thought to himself sarcastically.

"Yeah, she's back there," Naruto said, pointing out of the gates, "She'll be here soon."

"Ah, but where's Sasuke?" The chunin asked while pretending to search for him, "Did you not bring him back _again_? It's OK Naruto, you'll still have a couple of hundreds of tries!" The still unnamed chunin said while chuckling, his crooked and yellow teeth showing.

Shikamaru's face twitched in irritation as Naruto's face darkened. Naruto hated it when people teased him about Sasuke. Yeah, that's right. Over the years, he not only got stronger, he got smarter too.

_**'Sweet Potato Head going down!'**_ Naruto thought angrily.

"Nezumi, shut the hell up," Shikamaru said, "Naruto, don't listen to a single thing this nuisance has to say, he's too troublesome to bother with."

_**'Ah, so that's Sweet Potato Head's name...,'**_ Naruto thought.

"What? I was just saying that I thought that Naruto was the _best _ninja in Konoha? If he was, wouldn't he have brought Sasuke back by now? Hm?" Nezumi said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I wouldn't be saying that if I were you," said a feminine voice from behind, "Because team seven's going to squish you like the rat you are."

Naruto looked to his right and found Sakura, who was obviously pissed, and Sasuke, as cool as ever. Shikamaru looked surprised while Nezumi cowered in fear, as three of the top ninja stood before them.

"S-Sasuke Uchiha...!" Nezumi said, his eyes getting wide, his mouth agape.

"Hi Shikamaru," Sakura said, acknowledging her friend, "Who's this?" Sakura said, pointing to the trembling man beside him.

"This," Shikamaru said, pointing his thumb in the other chunin's direction, "Is Nezumi. He's a new chunin who was assigned to watch the gates with me. As you already know, he is a nuisance.

"Ah. Well, _Nezumi,_" Sakura spat his name, "What makes you think that you can talk to Naruto like that?"

"I-I d... uh... I'm... I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Said Nezumi, bowing toward Naruto in respect, his long hair flying in every direction.

"Yeah, that's what I thought! Now, bring us to Lady Tsunade," Sakura commanded.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Nezumi said. He then preformed some hand signs and poofed them all in front of Tsunade's office door.

"Shikamaru, don't tell anyone that we're back yet," Sakura said.

"Got it, Sakura," Shikamaru said.

"Do _you _get it?" Sakura said to Nezumi while crossing her hands over her chest.

"Y-y-yes... of c-course!"

"Good, you may leave now. Bye Shikamaru," Sakura said. Shikamaru acknowledged her good bye with a nod.

The two chunin poofed away, smoke swirling along the walls.

_**'Damn... I knew Sakura was controlling but... damn,' **_Sasuke thought, surprised and speechless.

"Naruto, like I said before, don't let that _rat _get to you. He's just jealous," Sakura said reassuringly.

Naruto let out a sigh and said, "Thanks Sakura. Should we knock now?"

Before Sakura could answer, Naruto was already opening the door and walking in.

"HEY GRANNY, GUESS WHA-" was all Naruto said before the sound of shattering glass against the wall was heard.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO KNOCK? GET OUT!" Tsunade yelled before throwing another glass item.

Sakura was horrified about what had just happened, unlike Sasuke, who was _very_ entertained. They both saw Naruto running out of the office, running down the hall like a loose pig.

"Naruto, get back here!" Tsunade yelled, running out of her office door. She was holding an empty bottle of sake in her right hand. "Wait 'till I get my hands on-" Tsunade stopped, noticing someone standing behind her, "Oh, hello Sakura. How are y... Sasuke?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade, that's what Naruto was trying to tell you...," Sakura said with a sigh, "_Before _you almost smashed him with your sake bottle."

"Oh. Sakura, go get Naruto. Uchiha, you get in the office," Tsunade said, "And don't try any funny business."

_**'Like she could do anything to him,' **_Inner Sakura said,_** 'Sasuke's too awesome!'**_

"Hn," Sasuke said, obviously not intimidated, and walked into the office. He avoided the broken shards of glass on the floor.

"We'll wait for you, Sakura," Tsunade said.

Sakura walked down the hallway, following the direction that Naruto ran in. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled every minute, hoping to find her teammate.

After five minutes of yelling his name, Sakura heard Shizune yell from a room, "Over here Sakura!"

Sakura walked over to the room and glanced inside. She found Naruto sitting on a hospital bed, his left hand bandaged.

"Did Lady Tsunade do that to you?" Sakura asked sounding semi-surprised.

"Hehe... yeah," Naruto said sheepishly while scratching his head.

"Naruto, you have to learn to be more careful... and to knock," Sakura said, "Come on, Lady Tsunade wants to see us in her office."

"OK, thanks again Shizune!" Naruto said, smiling, while standing up and walking out the door.

Shizune anime teardropped while smiling at the two ninja.

"Come on Naruto, you know better than most people that Lady Tsunade hates when people keep her waiting," Sakura said, quickening her pace.

Once the two reached the door, Naruto, who learned from his past mistake, knocked.

"Come in," Tsunade responded.

Naruto opened the door, and being the gentleman that he is, let Sakura in first.

"What the fuck...," Sakura muttered to herself angrily.

**Nezumi was a character that I made up. The reason why Sakura was calling him a rat is because Nezumi is Japanese for rat. Or at least according to Google...**

**E person :)**

**4-26-11**

**edited on 6-18-11**


	7. Karin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Recap:**

** Once the two reached the door, Naruto, who learned from his past mistake, knocked.**

** "Come in," Tsunade responded.**

** Naruto opened the door, and being the gentleman that he is, let Sakura in first.**

** "What the fuck...," Sakura muttered to herself angrily.**

**End Recap.**

Sakura saw that Tsunade had gotten all of the available rookies to come to her office. This included Shikamaru, Ino, Ten Ten, Lee, Hinata, and Shino. But this wasn't the reason for Sakura's outburst. It was Karin. Karin was clinging onto Sasuke like a kid does with a puppy. She was also flirting with him nonstop. Sakura calmed down a little when she saw that Sasuke was trying to push her away.

"Hello, _forehead_," Karin said, emphasizing the nickname that Ino gave her when they were younger.

Sakura let out a deep, frustrated breath and said, "Karin."

The whole room tensed. Everyone knew that Sakura hated Karin with everything she had. Especially Sasuke. Sakura and him weren't exactly "best friends" anymore when Karin arrived. She came when Sasuke was distant, cold, and out for revenge. Of course, this had only made Karin want him even more. She arrived one cloudy afternoon, through the forest opening in the back of the training grounds. Her clothes were torn and she looked exhausted. Sakura was the only one that had helped her, the only one that accepted her.

***FLASHBACK* 5 years ago...**

_ After working seven, gruesome hours at the hospital, it was finally time for Sakura's lunch break. She walked outside, hoping to see the bright, natural light and to be hit by a wave of warm, late-spring air, but all she got was gray and humid._

**'This is exactly why I'm so pale...,'**_ Sakura said, disappointed._

_ She walked into the busier part of the village and looked for something to eat._

**'Hm... fried tofu... riceballs... barbeque...,'**_Sakura thought._

_ "Hey Sakura! Come eat over here!" Naruto yelled from the Ichiraku Ramen stand. _

**'Ramen,'**_Sakura decided._

_ She walked over to the ramen stand and sat to Naruto's left, right next to the wall. She ordered her usual, a small bowl of miso flavored ramen with one boiled egg. She and Naruto talked about their days. Sakura talked about how even though Lee is still recovering from his operation a week ago, he was already feeling much better. He even managed to do 300 push ups before Lady Tsunade got mad at him and forced him back into bed. Naruto talked about his and Kakashi sensei's most recent training session._

_ "I swear, I was this close to beating him," Naruto said, putting his index finger and thumb together while closing one eye for emphasis._

_ "You know, you tell me that story every time you two train," Sakura said._

_ "Yeah, but this time I'm telling the truth! I could have beat him too! If only I didn't-" Naruto said before being interrupted._

_ "Oh shoot! I'm late again!" Sakura yelled frantically. Sakura quickly pulled money out of the pockets of her nurse uniform and set it next to her almost finished bowl. "Keep the change!"_

_ She took the short cut; running through the dense woods near the training grounds. Sakura quickly passed the discreet, back opening. She glimpsed over and stopped running when she saw a red haired girl collapse onto the ground. Sakura ran over to the unconscious girl and quickly checked her pulse, breathing, and body for injuries. Her breathing was irregular and she had bruises and cuts up and down her arms and legs. Her purple, zip-up jacket and black shorts were torn and shredded. Her glasses were also broken. She looks like she would have died if Sakura hadn't have seen her. Sakura quickly began to heal what she could, beginning with her cuts and bruises._

_ "Hey guys, I think I found her!" Said a familiar voice from behind her, stopping her from healing the stranger._

_ The group of ninjas, which included Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba & Akamaru, Ino, and Shikamaru, came over to Sakura._

_ "Hey, Sakura, where were you? Lady Tsunade was expecting you at the hospital an hour ago!" Ino said._

_ "Well, as you can see, there was an emergency," Sakura said, almost done healing the cuts on the girl._

_ "Who's she?" Asked Kiba, Akamaru now sitting on top of his head._

_ "I don't know. I was running back to work and I saw her collapse onto the ground. Of course I wasn't just going to leave her," Sakura said._

_ "She looks like she was cut very recently. See, they're still fresh. It seems a little too recent for it to be from a battle," Shikamaru said observantly._

_ "Yeah, and her clothes don't look torn from a battle either. It looks like someone intentionally took a kunai and neatly cut it," Ino added._

_ "What are you saying?" Sakura asked her friends, even though she could also see what they were implying. Naruto listened intently, obviously not getting it._

_ "They're saying that she's faking it," Sasuke said coolly._

_ "But why would someone injure themselves on purpose?" Naruto asked._

_ "Maybe she wanted attention," Ino said._

_ "Or to have the empathy of the villagers," Shikamaru added._

_ "Or to be pampered for being 'injured'," added Kiba._

_ "I still don't get why someone would do this on purpose though," Sakura said._

_ "Hn. Just take her to the hospital," Sasuke said before departing._

_ The rest of the guys left, leaving only Sakura, Ino, and the unidentified girl._

_ Once Ino knew that everyone was gone, she said, "Sakura, I wouldn't trust her... whoever she is."_

_ "Why not?"_

_ "Sak, it's obvious that she did this to herself on purpose. And people who do this just to get attention are no good. I know that you kind of came to Konoha this way too... but you had a legitimate reason. But grabbing attention and empathy from the villagers on purpose is not a legitimate reason," Ino said, being careful with her words. Ino could see a flash of pain in Sakura's eyes as she mentioned her past. "Sakura, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"_

_ "It's OK Ino. I know you didn't mean to," Sakura said._

_ Ino looked at her friend with guilty eyes, "Yeah, sorry. It just kind of slipped out... do you need me to tell Lady Tsunade where you are?"_

_ "Nah, I got it," Sakura said, "But can you promise me one thing?"_

_ "Sure, what's up?"_

_ "Promise me that you won't mention any of this- the things that we said about her or even that I found and helped her- to her when she wakes up. You wanted me to avoid her right? Well you and Shikamaru are usually right about people's wants and intentions, so I'll trust you. I'll try to avoid her by making it seem like I've never seen her in my life," Sakura said._

_ "I promise, Sak," Ino said._

_ The two best friends, and rivals, locked pinkies and shook on their promise. Sakura then carried the mysterious girl to the hospital._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"So Granny, why are all of these guys here?" Naruto asked, breaking the tension.

"We are here to discuss the matter of Sasuke being back in the village. As I told you and Sakura, I already have a plan ready. Sasuke will be on probation for a year, maybe less if he cooperates. He will be doing D or C rank missions during this time. We will also have an ANBU watching him at all times," Tsunade explained.

"Who's going to be the ANBU?" Ino asked.

"Sakura."

Everybody in the room looked at Tsunade, then Sakura, then back at Tsunade.

**_'Wait, what the fuck did she say?' Sakura thought, in shock._**

**_'You, idiot! You're the ANBU that will look after Sasuke!' Inner Sakura said excitedly._**

"Wait, why her? Why not a more experienced person, not that... _thing,_" Karin said with disgust.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said while everyone in the room took a step back.

"You heard me, you bitch. I know you talked Tsunade into letting you stay with _my_ Sasuke. You planned everything," Karin said accusingly.

"What the hell? No I didn't. I didn't know about this until everyone else did," Sakura said while clenching and unclenching her fists, "You just don't want to except that Sasuke doesn't like you."

After Sakura said that, Karin ran towards her, her hand curled into a fist. Lee ran towards her and grabbed her around the waist while Shikamaru preformed his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Her fist was about an inch from Sakura's face.

"Karin, what do you think you're doing?" Tsunade asked, her face flushed with anger.

Karin was was trembling with rage while taking deep breaths.

"It's all your fault," She whispered while looking into Sakura's eyes, still frozen in place, "You took Sasuke from me."

"No, I didn't, Karin. I never did anything to you besides..."

"Sak, do you think that you should tell her that?" Ino said.

"I think it's time for her to know," Shikamaru said while Tsunade gave a nod of approval.

Hinata, Ten Ten, and Lee looked at Sakura with a confused face while Shino remained expressionless.

"Karin, do you remember the day the you collapsed in from of Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"Yes."

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"What? No! Why would I-"

"Your wounds were fresh," Shikamaru said.

"Yes, because-"

"And your clothes were teared cleanly, not like they would in a battle," Ino added.

"We tested you in the hospital, Karin, and everything looked intentional. I don't know what you did to yourself, but you would have died if Sakura hadn't taken you to the hospital," Tsunade said.

Karin s tared at Sakura and then burst into tears.

"Karin, I was the one who took you to the hospital. I saved you. You would be dead right now if it weren't for me," Sakura said.

Shikamaru released his jutsu while Lee let go. Karin slumped to the ground, crying.

"But, what about Sasuke...?" Karin asked, looking up at Sakura.

"Karin," Sasuke said, "I love Sakura. She is the first and only person that I love."

Karin looked at Sasuke in disbelief, and then in disappointment. "OK, I get it. I'll leave you two alone. And Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK, Karin," Sakura said while giving her a small smile.

"Now that that's settled, I have nothing else to say, so everybody is dismissed," Tsunade said.

As her friends were leaving, they said hello and good bye to Sakura as she stood stood there, still shocked from what happened.

Someone then tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Coming?"

She turned around and saw that it was Sasuke.

"Yeah, where to?"

"Dinner."

"My place?"

"You can cook?"

"No."

"Sure, your place."

**Thanks for reading, guys! Next chapter will be the last one.**

**E person :)**

**6-18-11 **

edited on 6-23-11


	8. Her Unforgettable Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Oh my gosh Sasuke, why didn't you tell me you could cook?" Sakura asked while taking another bite.

_**'Wow, good looking, muscular, smart, and now he can cook? I think we have ourselves a keeper, Sakura!' Inner Sakura said while drooling over Sasuke.**_

"It's only fried rice, Sakura. A ten year old could make it," Sasuke said.

"So does this mean that you can make better things than this?"

"... No," Sasuke said, lying.

After they finished eating and washed the dishes, Sakura asked, "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Sleep."

"Then go home."

"But you have to watch me at all times, remember?" Sasuke said while smirking.

"Then you're sleeping on the floor," Sakura said while going up the stairs.

_**'Aww, you're ruining all of the fun...,' her inner complained.**_

"Hn."

After taking a shower, changing clothes, and spreading blankets on the floor for Sasuke, Sakura finally climbed into bed and dozed off.

_"Mommy, can you pass the cabbage?" A five year old Sakura asked._

_ "Sakura, honey, slow down! You're going to choke if you keep eating like this!" Sakura's mother said while passing the cabbage. She was a pretty lady with wavy pink hair that reached to below her shoulders. She had soft brown eyes that would calm anyone down._

_ "But I have to eat my vegetables if I want to grow up strong," Sakura said while scooping more cabbage onto her plate._

_ "Yes, but you also have to train," Sakura's father said. Her father was a muscular man with a crescent shaped scar below his left nostril. He had black hair and piercing green eyes._

_ "I know daddy, that's what I was doing today! Grandma helped me study scrolls and __throw kunai today. I did great too, didn't I grandma?" Sakura asked._

_ "Oh, yes, Sakura. You know, Akina, she reminds me of you when you were little," Sakura's grandmother said._

_ "Really, grandma? I want to be just like mommy and daddy when I grow up!"_

_ "I'm sure you'll be even better than your parents, Sakura. Now, eat your dinner before-"_

_ Before her grandmother could finish her sentence, a window in the living room shattered, making broken glass fly everywhere. Sakura looked at her parents and saw fear in their eyes._

_ "Mommy, what's going on?" Sakura asked, her eyes growing wide with fear. Her mother mother's gaze softened as she looked at her daughter._

_ "Nothing, honey. Mom, take Sakura and get out of here."_

_ "But mommy-"_

_ "Sakura, please listen. Go with grandma. Remember that I will always love you and that my heart will always be with you. Here," Sakura's mother said as she unclasped her necklace and put it around her daughter's neck. She then placed a kiss on her forehead._

_ "Daddy...," Sakura whispered in a scared voice, a tear running down her cheek._

_ "Sakura, listen to your mother. Everything will be fine. Go with grandma," Sakura's father said while crouching down to look at her in the eyes, "I'm so proud of you, my daughter. I love you so much. Please don't forget this. Now take this and stay strong. Go!"_

_ Sakura took the knife from her father and ran with her grandmother out the back door. Sakura looked back, as lightning flashed across the night sky, and saw her father get stabbed with a sword. She was paralyzed with fear but obeyed her parents and kept ran. They ran into the forest, running until they couldn't run anymore._

_ "Sakura, dear, it's going to be OK... shh...," her grandmother chanted over and over while holding her sobbing granddaughter, "Your parents are strong, just like you will be. Just __like you _are."

"Sakura, wake up! Sakura!"

Sakura bolted up into a sitting position. It was just a dream. She could feel the wetness in her eyes running down her face.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Asked Sasuke, who was now sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Nothing. Just a nightmare. This happens every once in a while," she said.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes. The moonlight that was streaming in from the window played with his eyes, making them shine beautifully.

"I've been having this same nightmare ever since...," she said before she started crying again.

"Here, scoot over."

Sasuke now had his back against the cool wall. He was holding Sakura in his arms, rubbing her on the back, trying to calm her down. "It's going to be OK... shh..." The same words her grandmother said to her.

"Sasuke, do you remember how old we were when we first met?" Sakura asked when she calmed down.

"Six. A couple of kids were teasing you about your forehead and I told them to go away."

"Yes, and when that didn't work, you got Itachi to make them go away," Sakura said, smiling at the memory.

"Your point, besides teasing me?" Sasuke asked while he kissed her forehead, just like her mother did.

"What I was getting to was, do you even know what happened to me before we met? Hasn't it ever occurred to you that I just randomly appeared in the village when I we were six?"

"Hn, I guess I don't know you as well as I thought I did," Sasuke said, perplexed, "So tell me about your past. I want to know about your nightmare. I want to know what happened before we met."

"It's kind of a long story."

"Sakura, I care about you more than anyone else. I just want to help," Sasuke said.

So she told him about her nightmare, which was so realistic that it haunts her every time she thinks about it. She told him about the loving, final words that her parents said to her. She told him about the presents that she received before running off into the forest with her grandmother.

"I actually still have them. Let me go get them," she said while crawling to her nightstand, opening the drawer, and pulling out two items.

"This," she said while crawling back to Sasuke, "Is the necklace that my mom gave me."

It has a silver chain with a cherry blossom hanging on it. In the middle was an emerald, which sparkled in the moonlight as it swung in the darkness.

"Beautiful. It reminds me of you," Sasuke said while clasping the necklace around Sakura's neck. "The emeralds remind me of your eyes."

"Thanks," Sakura said, trying to hide her blush, "It was my mom's favorite flower, hence my name."

"I thought that it was because of your hair?"

Sakura laughed, savoring the happy moment, and said, "I bet that played a factor too."

"This is a nicely crafted knife, too," Sasuke said, examining the workmanship.

"It was his favorite."

Sasuke gave the knife back to her and asked, "So, what happened when you got into the forest?"

"Grandma and I just kept walking, hoping that we would find a shelter somewhere. There was nothing. I remember, we had to sleep through nights of rain and thunder. It never stopped, and one day, grandma got sick. We kept moving, but I could see that she was getting weaker every day. Then, one day, I woke up and she was dead," Sakura said, choking back a her tears.

Sasuke held her as she started trembling. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Sakura."

She took a deep breath and continued, "No, it's OK. After I gave grandma a decent burial, I continued by myself. I walked, day after day, without finding anything but trees. Then, I just collapsed from hunger and exhaustion. I don't remember what happened after that, but Kakashi sensei told me that he and Iruka sensei were on a mission when they found me in the forest outside of Konoha. They brought me back to the village and to the hospital. Apparently, all of the doctors thought that I wouldn't make it, but I slowly recovered, week by week. And then Sarutobi sensei visited me every day and once I got better, he had me stay with him at the hokage building, and when I got older, he gave me this house to live in. He reminded me so much of my grandma. So kind and wise."

"Whoa. I guess I really don't know that much about you," Sasuke said, "What else is there to tell?"

"Did you know that it was because of my grandma that I wanted to become a medical ninja so bad?"

"No. I thought it was because you looked up to Tsunade."

"Nope. After grandma died, I realized that I wanted to help people. To keep them alive. But I'm too late to help the three people that I cared the most about. I couldn't do anything to help and now they're dead! They're dead because of me!" Sakura cried while tears started streaming down her face again.

"Sakura, it's not your fault! You were only five. What could any little kid do?" Sasuke said, trying to calm her down.

"You don't understand Sasuke!"

"Don't I? Did you forget what happened to me? Don't you remember that I saw my family get slaughtered in front of my own eyes when I was only seven? I couldn't do anything either, Sakura! My family's dead also, and at the hands of my brother too! You don't think that I thought it was my fault too?" Sasuke said while an angry and sad tear ran down his face. "That's why I wanted revenge. That's why I left."

Minutes ticked by in silence until Sakura said, "I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry too Sakura," Sasuke said while kissing her on the lips, "I love you so much. Please don't forget this," he said, just like her father did.

Sakura cried herself to sleep in Sasuke's arms as she tried to forget her unforgettable past.

**I'm sorry if the ending was cheesy or cliché. I thought it was pretty good. :P**

**The sequel to this story, which is called His Unforgettable Past, is up.**

**Thanks for sticking with me throughout the whole H.U.P experience! I love all of my loyal readers :)**

**E person :D**

**6-25-11**


End file.
